


All to himself

by youtai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtai/pseuds/youtai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futakuchi is week late for the first day in Dateko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to himself

\- Class, this is Futakuchi Kenji-kun, he was sick and that’s why he’s a week late. Futakuchi-kun, erm…, there is free place in the front of the middle row, please sit there.  
Futakuchi Kenji, an unfortunate week-late freshman of Date Kougyou, looks around the classroom with slightly panicked face. Suddenly he notices something and his brows furrows a little as he turns to the teacher.  
\- Sensei, I’m rather tall, I’m afraid I can obstruct the view for the back rows. There is an unoccupied place in second back of right row next to the window – can I use it?  
Teacher looks the place and shrugs a little.  
\- Yes, yes, it’s very thoughtful of you Futakuchi. Please take your sit now.  
Futakuchi grins and goes to chosen place followed by surprised looks of his classmates and occasional whispers. The only person that looks unconcerned is tall athletic boy with white hair and no eyebrows, who is sitting behind Futakuchi’ s desk.  
\- I’m Futakuchi, your new awesome classmate, yoroshiku!  
The tall boy looks at Futakuchi as he’s about to kill him and answers quietly:  
\- … Aone. Yoroshiku.

\- Ok class, we are starting lesson now, please pay attention !  
……  
During the lunchtime the first thing Futakuchi does is turning back and asking excitedly:  
\- You’re really tall Aone-kun, how much is it?

\- … 196 cm.  
Aone gives him unfriendly glare and continues eating, trying to look as intimidating as possible to suggest that he is not interested in talking right now and maybe not at all. People who ever dare to talk to him, are always just curious about his unusual height. What he is not expecting is definitely next question by totally oblivious Futakuchi.  
\- Are you perhaps in the volleyball club? I have to sign in, but I don’t know where to go! If you are not, you definitely should sign in too, you would be great middle blocker. So, how about it? I’m sure we can make the team stronger, after all they aren’t in the greatest form lately, although this school is considered powerhouse ….

\- … I’m.  
Futakuchi stops his monologue and looks at Aone with questioning look.  
\- I’m in the volleyball club. And I’m middle blocker.

\- That’s great! I’m wing spiker btw, but I’m good at blocking to! As I see you almost finished your lunch, how about we go to the clubroom right now, we have plenty of time left!  
And so positively beaming Futakuchi drugs stiff looking, glaring and still hungry Aone out of the classroom. He cannot resist triumphant and nasty stare at the rest of his startled classmates. Dorks who left Aone alone can get lost, he has this quiet giant all to himself now, hehe.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, sorry for awful grammar, I'm not native-speaker.


End file.
